Harry Potter Travelling
by Savannah Passions
Summary: AU after Harry's 3rd year, he doesn't wanna go back to the Dursleys so after a short time there leaves. He travels the country working and meeting new people. Dumbledore's not happy. Sirius and Remus are in the story later on. Full Summery inside.


**Summary: After Harry's third year he decides he won't go back to the Dursleys house and wants to take some of the money his parents left him and travel during the holidays working etc. He is 16 now so started Hogwarts when he was 14. His third year was a quiet year. No Voldemort. No Sirius Black. Sirius WILL appear in the story later as i LOVE him.**

* * *

"_Oh cheer up, Harry!" said Hermione sadly._

"_I'm OK," said Harry quickly. "Just thinking about the holidays."_

"_Yeah, i've been thinking about them too," said Ron. "Harry you've got to come and stay with us. I'll fix it with Mum and Dad then i'll ring you. I know how to use a fellytone now –"_

"_A _telephone_, Ron, honestly you should take Muggle Studies next year..." _

_Ron ignored her._

"_It's the Quidditch World Cup this summer! How about it, Harry? Come and stay we'll go and see it! Dad can usually get tickets from work."_

* * *

Harry thought about it.

'The Quidditch World Cup. WOW! A summer away from the Dursleys. WOW! A summer with the Weasleys. WOW!'

Although this thought cheered him up immensely something compelled him to say no.

"Oh. You don't have to stay with us if you don't want to Harry it was just a thought." Said Ron, his face noticeably crestfallen.

Harry was quick to reply.

"No, no don't get me wrong i would love to stay with you all again, it would be good to see you all and anywhere would be better than the Dursleys, i love your home and your family you know that, but i dunno i think i wanna just go on my own for a little bit see where i can go and what i can do."

"You're not going back to the Dursleys?" asked Hermione.

"I'm gunna go for a couple days, get myself sorted i think, star a plan maybe see what i can do. I think i'm gunna ask Mrs. Figg to look after Hedwig. I can't very well take her along with me can i?"

"But where will you go? Your only 16, how will you live?" Asked Hermione worriedly

"Dunno, wherever the feeling takes me. I'm a big boy now and i can take care of myself and i'm sure i can get a couple jobs to get by and there's nothing stopping me going to Gringotts and getting some money changed into Muggle currency if i have to."

"So, it'll be like an adventure?" asked Ron with a grin. His mood drastically different from a few moments before.

"Exactly!" Replied Harry happily.

"I'm so jealous! I wish i could go. When was all this planned?"

"It wasn't something that was really ever planned i only decided a few moments ago when you asked about the World Cup. I could see things and do things that i've only ever seen glimpses of on the tele or heard people talk about. The normal nine to five thing, meet new people, try different things, go different places, and i wish you could come, i wish you could both come," he said whilst taking a quick glance at Hermione's face, "but this just feels like something i should do by myself."

"I'm still not sure it's a good idea Harry. I know it's been a quiet year and all with nothing out of the ordinary happening, for Hogwarts at least, but that maybe all the more reason for you to lay your head low and just stay put for now where we can find you and speak to you if anything goes wrong."

"Relax Hermione; it's not like he'll be leaving the country, right?"

"Right, and i'll only be an owl away and i can try and stay close to the Wizarding communities where i can, but not too much 'cos i'd like to not be the Boy Who Lived for the entire summer."

"Oh come on Hermione, where's your sense of adventure? This could be a once in a lifetime opportunity for Harry, who knows if he could live to see next year with our past track record? No offence mate. It's the least he deserves and think of all the places he could go and all the things he'll see and learn," said Ron appealing to Hermione's Gryffindor spirit hoping that mentioning the 'L' word would change her mid.

After only a few moments of thinking about it a small smile slowly appeared on Hermione's face.

"You could learn a lot, and you will promise to keep in touch won't you?"

"Of course i will!"

And with that said the rest of the trip back to Kings Cross station was spent chatting anitamately about Harry's trip, both giving him ideas about where he could go and how he could survive alone in both the Wizarding world and the Muggle world.

* * *

**Well what do you all think? Should i bother continu****ing at all? I was possibly thinking about turning it into a Girl Harry story i've never done one of those before. Yes? No?**

**Sorry it is so short, i'm just getting the feel of it i have a few ideas floating about and the next chaptewr is almost finished but i don't wanna upload till i get the minimum of three reviews.**

**All constructive criticism is wanted so please, please, please click the little button and tell me your opinions and suggestions.**

**Till next time,**

**Savannah Passions x **


End file.
